User blog:DancePowderer/Enter, Sandman
'I've decided to have this next blog be dedicated to Crocodile. Hancock isn't mysterious enough, Moriah is just sad, Mihawk is too obvious, I couldn't remember if I did something about Kuma before writing this and was too lazy to check, and Jinbe is just boring, so onto Mr. Absorbency. I figure I've already done Teach and Doflamingo, so why not follow in the path of egos? Plus, I get to make the title a Metallica song, win-win. Croco is an interesting character. First off, his enraged face is just plain hilarious. Look at his face any time Luffy lands a hit on him and you will see what I mean. I am both frightened and intrigued by him for so many reasons. He is by far the most organized and patient Shichibukai ever. He took two or three years for his plan to come to fruitition, and saw it through to his unconscious punched through bedrock end. He was furious with Luffy for the whole of the Alabasta conflict, which I don't blame him for. I'd be pissed too if some rambunctious nobody came out of nowhere and started messing up my plans. The thing that amazed me was when Luffy met him again at Impel Down. He said he held no grudge against Luffy for what transpired in their past. All I could think was really? Because about three hundred chapters ago you were singing a different tune. I like Crocodile, because he is one of those demonic smile nutcases. On the surface, he looks relatively harmless, but inside his head is the kind of stuff that would make Freddy Krueger take a step back. He would be an amazing poker player because that dude does not flinch at all. It's almost creepy, if his overall demeanor didn't make me laugh. It's almost funny how mellow this guy is the majority of the time. I am also amazed at how well he lets things go. I would still be a bit bitter with Luffy if I were him. The way he shrugs stuff off like that tells me Alabasta wasn't his first little political venture. Maybe not political, but longterm with high payout. He had interesting taste in clothes during Alabasta too. I could swear the anime was trying to make a University of Florida Miami reference with the orange suit jacket and the dark greenish fur coat, great thing to wear IN THE FREAKIN' DESERT, by the way. Where was I? Yes, Crocodile seems to have become stronger for giving up on his dreams and careful as all hell to boot. I also wonder why he didnt' put up any resistance when going to Impel Down when he wanted so bady to take Whitebeard's head? I guess he has longterm a "come what may" attitude about life, but still likes to be in control. Why does he want world domination? His plans always seem to have some big reward or goal. He would have been head of Alabasta post-Operation Utopia, and even went as far as to try and resurrect Pluton. I'd say the guy is compensating for insecurities somewhere. For those of you who have your minds in the gutter about that, stay there, you never know. Random thought: When I was younger and watched the 4Kids dub (I was innocent and didn't know any better, back off), I thought his epithet was "The Alabaster Crocodile." I don't know, it has a nice ring to it. Either way, Crocodile is rather calm for having such a big ego. It would be hard to tell he even had an ego if you judged by looks alone. It goes well with his veni, vidi, vici, attitude. That should be fun to see him use that mindset in the New World. I am all over the place with this blog, 2am is definitely a bad time to write, especially when it's not storming outside. Either way, Croco should be fun to see in the future. Also, I know people are going to ask about this. I did not mention his great secret due to the simple fact that I do no know what it is, and therefore, will not into speculations about it, leading this blog in a direction I don't desire. Anyway enjoy. As for me, I'm off to Never-Neverland. Category:Blog posts